Antes no,Ahora Si
by Maiteprinceess
Summary: isabella es una chica profundamente enamorada de su novio,Edward cullen pero ha de regresar a ellos el primer amor de edward,y al final edward termiara enamorado de bella pero ella ya no lo ama -Bella,amor,que no lo entiendes,yo te amo-suplicaba edward -antes no y ahora si-respondi pues se me hacia ironico/todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:algunos de los personajes aqui presentados no son mios son de sthephanie meyer,lo que si es mio es la historia**

* * *

no entiendo que es lo que ha pasado,yo lo amaba,siempre entendi que no era el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo pero ahora llega ella y yo me convierto en nadie,con ella si rie,con ella si platica sus cosas...con ella si es feliz

entiendo que ella haya sido su primer amor,pero se hiba a casar conmigo,osea se suponia que me amaba

-bella,no me gusta que seas tan empalagosa

-sabes lo que pasa edward,que no soy tanya

-la verdad es que si

* * *

hola chicos, aqui estoy con mi segunda historia,no estoy abandonando nueva vida,espero les guste y no se olviden de los reviews


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAiMER:LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI PRESENTADOS NO SON MIOS PERTENECEN A LA ESCRITORA STHEPHANIE MEYER,LA HISTORIA ES MIA,NO AL PLAGIO PLEASE

* * *

POV ISABELLA

mi nombre es isabella swan y tengo 23 años, estudio la carrera de arquitectura, bueno estudiaba en la ciudad de nueva york pero ahora lo hare en la pequeña universidad de forks Washington, dicen que es linda, a comparación con mi enorme escuela, lo dudo, pero amo mi carrera y no pienso dejarla, me considero una chica linda, soy estatura mediana, tengo una larga muy larga cabellera que me llega hasta la cintura la cual es de color chocolate pero al sol tiene destellos que lo hacen ver como de un color cobre, mis ojos son de un lindo color chocolate

mis padres se llaman renne y charlie swan, mi madre trabaja en una tienda de flores, mientras mi pequeño hermano de 4 años, está en el kínder Garden, lo cual es la mayor parte del día, porque mi hermanito Alexander se la vive ahí, ¿qué tanto hace?, No sé pero sale hasta las 4 de la tarde; mi padre charlie swan es el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo, siempre le ofrecí irse a new york pero siempre se nego, hasta que me canse de pedirselo y dejarlo tranquilo

Me siento el bichito raro, he decidido dejar nueva york para venir a vivir con mis padres y con mi pequeño hermano Alexander, hace un par de años que me independice pero la verdad es que los extraño, termine con mi ex-novio Mike newton y la verdad es que necesito relajarme un poco, no lo amaba pero si lo quería, aún no he conocido a ese chico que ame totalmente, ese día lo rapto y me lo llevo a las vegas para casarme con él, me siento rara, no conozco a nadie en este pueblito.

Hoy decidí lucirme con la ropa, a pesar de que llegando tendría que cambiarme por unos pants, decidí llegar luciendo guapísima, me puse unos pantalones entallados blancos con rayas negras, una blusa negra y un hermoso collar con bolitas en forma de óvalos y mi cabellos totalmente lacio, además de un unos botines con un tacón de 10 cm, me ha costado mucho acostumbrarme a los tacones pero ahora no los suelto por nada, aunque creo que en forks tendré que andar en tenis para evitar accidentes

Voy bajando las escaleras del aeropuerto y busco con la mirada a mis padres y a mi hermano, no los creo capaces de olvidarse de que hoy llegaba su hija la mayor ¿o sí? Salí, pues ya que no los encuentro he decidido tomar un taxi

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron por detrás-¿en verdad pensaste que nos olvidaríamos de tu llegada?-pregunto mi padre, adivinando mis pensamientos o más bien la mirada furiosa que en estos momento le tenia

-como esta mi pequeña-dijo abrazándome mi padre con una mano y con la otra quitándome las maletas-mi bebita, ves cómo fue las fácil convencerte de venir a que tu me convencieras de ir a tu país-rio con una sonora carcajada, se notaba que estaba feliz pues no es del que demuestra sus sentimientos fácilmente

-oshe papa sho soy tu bebe-corrigió mi pequeño hermano-esha esta grandota y yo nop

-heyy no hay un beso y un abrazo para tu linda hermana

-nopp-contesto con un adorable pucherito

-¿porque mi bebe hermoso precioso, quien es mi nene lindo?-lo mime apretándole sus cachetitos

-yoooo! ven acá hemanita-me abrazo fuerte, adoraba este bebe, cuando mis padres me dijeron que habían decidido tener otro bebe, yo me ilusione mucho, lo amo tanto

-me llevaran a casa o tendré que conseguir un hotel

-nooo,hemana boba, vamos a casa vedad papi-contesto mi hermanito dándome un pequeño sape

-vamos a casa mis pequeños

.

.

.

.

.

-¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunte entrando a mi casa, aunque mi padre ya me había dicho que mama había faltado a su trabajo solo por recibirme y prepararme de comer

-ohhh bella-salió corriendo de la cocina-ohhh mi bella, te extrañe tanto, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas decidido venir a vivir con nosotros

-yo también estoy muy contenta, tienen mucho que contarme

-pero antes-interrumpió mi padre-sube y ponte cómoda y después bajas a cenar y platicamos con tranquilidad

-¡esa idea me encanta!-sonreí-quiero darme un rico baño

-vamos hemana yo te enseño la casa

Mi madre lo iba a interrumpir pero le hice señas para que lo dejara, extrañaba tanto a mi pequeño, fue enseñándome cada uno de sus lugares favoritos:

a la recamara de mis padres, durante las noches no me acercara porque espantan-ahora veía con que mis padres lo mantenían alejado de sus habitaciones durante la noche, aunque no dudaba que hicieran unas cuantas cosas más para asegurarse de que no se levante a media noche, debo recordar comprar tapones para los oídos

no tocara sus juguetes porque me golpearía con sus dos puños

en las escaleras no se juega

siempre para salir tienes que usar sweeter porque si no te puedes enfermar

siempre que tire mis juguetes los debo de recoger

nunca toco sus cosas de la escuela porque me vuelve a golpear

y muchas cosas más, era tan adorable, cuando termino me llevo a mi cuarto y me dijo que cuando la cena estuviera lista el venia por mí y así lo hizo, cuando llegamos al comedor, mis padres ya nos esperaban

-bella-se emocionó mi madre-tengo tantas cosas que contarte, tú escuela esta hermosa, está un poco apartada de la casa pero estoy segura que te encantara y a que no adivinas, llegaron nuevos vecinos a forks, su apellido es cullen, no te imaginas lo ricos que son y también viven cerca de la universidad, talvez pudieras hacerte amiga de ellos y te acuerdas de tu amiga angelica, pues se casó y su marido es un hombre muy guapo porque hay muchos chicos lindos en este pueblo como lo son los cullen, son chicos tan educados, tan educados como tu mi preciosa niña, ¿porque no comes nada?, acaso no te gusta lo que yo cocino o es que en ese lugar donde vivías te matabas de habrá, porque de seguro ustedes los jóvenes con eso de las dietas porque yo creo que hacías muchas dietas, tú no debes hacer dieta porque si vieras como son de delgadas las hijas del doctor cullen…

-¡basta!-grito mi padre-toma aire, te vas ahogar, apuesto a que tu hija no siquiera te ha entendido nada

-mejor platicamos cuando estemos solas pequeña-señalo mi madre

-no-contradije-te entendí la mayoría pero te parece si platicamos por partes-mi padre suspiro algo como "aquí vamos" y mi madre asintió emocionada-ok, ya conozco la escuela mama, recuerdas el día que vine a inscribirme, ahora cuéntame ¿Quiénes son los cullen?

-el doctor cullen es un hombre muy importante, es médico, y tiene una esposa encantadora que se dedica al diseño de interiores, tiene tres hijos el mayor se llama emmett y luego le siguen los dos mellizos,se llaman Edward y Alice, aunque he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Edward, me parece un chico de lo más serio, es muy respetuoso pero marca su límite demasiado pronto, no permite que le preguntes mucho sobre su vida privada ni de Alaska, porque ellos son de Alaska, la niña es todo lo contrario, es demasiado parlanchina aunque no tiene demasiadas amistades, yo solo le conozco a su novio y a la hermana de su novio porque esa familia también se mudó como al mes de que llegaron los cullen, el nombre de la señora es anellisse whithlock hale y el señor se llama Eduardo hale, los nombres de sus hijos son jasper hale whithlock el cual es novio de Alice la hija de los cullen y aparte es rosalie Lilian hale whithlock,es gemela de jasper hale y es novia de emmett cullen porque ese niño parece que toda no sé qué cosas porque es muy pero muy grande y muy fuerte, los cinco chicos son muy guapos, Edward cullen que es el mellizo de Alice es muy guapo, tiene el cabello del color de su madre, cobrizo, es de piel blanca y se ve que es un hombre fuerte

-mami-la interrumpi, se sabe la historia completa de los cullen-mejor platicamos otro día porfis, me encuentro muy cansada y ya mañana debo ir a la escuela, buenas noches a los dos, los amo, bye

Me retire sin esperar respuesta, sé que fue de muy mala educación pero fue incomodo que toda la cena transcurriera en torno a los cullen

Mañana me presentaría a la escuela y conocería a los famosos chicos cullen

* * *

en Word se veía mucho mas pero aquí les traigo ya una parte,ademas de que hoy actualizare también nueva vida

no se la pierdan,pequeño reencuentro


End file.
